DBMA Daizenshuu
Golen He is 1/4 Saiyan and 3/4 human Golen appears in my online Fan Fictions Dragon Ball MA and''' Cross Epoch: The Ne w Family''' Golen (息子Golen) is Stronger than Goku and is his Grandson Due to him being a natrual Super Saiyan, he is the strongest of thehttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Z_Fighters%7C Z-Fighters in his time. He became a natrual Super Saiyan cause Shenron went into his body as a baby and gave him enternal life and as that happened he turned Super Saiyan the The "Enternal Dragon"gave him enternal super saiyan. His father isGoten and his mother is Valese. His son is Goku Jr. and Gogen his world is diffrent so he has Goku Jr. as a child. Bio Golen was born in Satan City by mother Valese and father Goten, he had a brother named Samurai, Samurai went to Planet Vegeta as a child. Golen grew up hapilly, his father, always working though he still had time to train and play with Golen. He stayed with his Uncle Gohan for a long time, and came back to his house to see his life was the same, at 5 he had a new brother, Ryuu, he was a strong Saiyan and was in training with his brother, and became his best friend. A few years later a man named Xerixa came, claiming Goten as his father. Goten rejected and got into a battle, and Goten had died. Golen had to fight the 15 year old, Golen only 7 years old, defeated Xerixa. At that age, he trained with Uub and his son Ubu for severeal years, and at 16 he came home. Only to have a fight with the 24 year old Xerixa, and defeating him. A few days after that Golen incountered Cell Jr. while looking for a job, and h e went into the Hyperbeloic Time Chamber and came out 17. He turned SSJ4 and fought Cell Jr, and Cell was defeated again. 6 years later, he came to the reunion, with his son Gogen, and explained that he had married Marron Jr, and 2 years after that he found Planet Vegeta, still intact, and made the new race of Saiyans, he had a new son named Goku Jr. A few years after that Xerixa came again when he was 33 years old and killed Goku Jr. on his birthday. Golen soon heard news that a threat was on Earth named Zana, and Golen had to defeat him, but Golen had now encountered Samurai, and now they would work together to defeat Zana, insted of them defeating Zana, Zana defeated him. Golen offeared his power to Zana, and he said yes, and they were now one. Zana went to defeat Samurai who was now evil and won, Golen hated this power and when he got on his planet h got out of the body and made Zorn Jr. king. Gogen Gogen is the son of Golen and brother of Goku Jr. when he is going into a fight he wears his Great Grampa's Gi. His wife soon gives birth to Golen Jr. a new Golen the new him. After his little brother died, he decided to take on his destiny of finding Goku, and training with him. Zana Zana is a Saiyan who broke into the Hyperbeloic time chamber for four years and trained. Only to see that the door was closed he grabed his sword and broke it apart and came our as a Legendary Super Saiyan. Samurai on becomes evil and destroys earth and more planets. He talks to Golen a lot since Golen is dead. After that, Golen goes in Zorn Jr.'s body and Zon fights Samurai figuring out that he is the son of Sana, Grand-daughter of Vegeta. Ryuu Ryuu is not mentioned much in the series, mostly he is the atopted brother of Golen, Gohan found R yuu wondering in space and trained him. Ryuu is the only a Z-Fighter, and a Saiyan. But he is the only Saiyan on the Z-Fighters to not become a Super Saiyan. Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen Category:Page added by TheDragonGolen Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Series